


Relentless

by Jenivi7



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenivi7/pseuds/Jenivi7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another snippet, Mindfang and Dualscar this time because they are the BEST.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relentless

You pull him to the deck and then across it by the remains of his shirt. Let him say one last goodbye. His ship pillaged, his crew murdered, his hands bound behind his back and at your mercy.

Funny word, that. Mercy.

Time to stop playing games for girls, Orphaner, you tease him. You're tall but he's taller so you have to reach up to kiss him and he's far too eager for it, for a release from the tension that's been building during the engagement but it's an engagement he's lost and you show him exactly what that means when you slide the long knife into his side, sharp and jagged, then tear it out again.

He doubles over in pain and you briefly admire that he doesn't scream or cry out before leaning your full weight against his shoulders and shoving him over the side.

Orphaner Dualscar. You taste the name on you lips, weight it against that of his kiss as you watch the tides drag him under.

If he dies, it's a good death for the best pursuer you've had.

Your rather hope that he lives.


End file.
